vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood
Blood is an organic red liquid that goes through the body of all species. Vampires need to drink blood to survive. If they stop drinking blood for a while they'll become a "living mummy" and will not be able to move. Also blood gives them strength and then they are more powerful. Most of the vampires drink human blood, but there are some that drink animal blood. Human Blood Most of the vampires drink human blood. Besides humans, witches also have human blood and can also be drunk by vampires. Some vampires drink blood from blood bags but others either kill the human to feed or leave them alive and then compel them. When a vampire smells blood, their face starts showing veins around there eyes and their fangs lengthen. Using human blood makes vampire's considerably more stronger than ones who drink animal blood having there abilities at their best. When and returned to Mystic Falls, even though they were around the same age, Damon beat him easily because he had been drinking human blood the whole time since he was turned into a vampire. Damon_vampiric_form.jpg|The effect smelling human blood has on a vampire. Kellyblood.jpg|Kelly Donovan's forehead bleeding. Mattblood.jpg| 's face bleeding after his fight with . MrTannerDead.png|Mr. Tanner, who had recently died from a vampire bite. Bloodfrindge.jpg|Stefan's supply of frozen blood in the fridge Animal Blood Animal blood comes from animals (Rabbits, birds, deer, etc.). Some vampires drink animal blood. They are "vegetarians". The vest known vampire that drinks animal blood is Stefan. Vampires that drink animal blood have decreased strength and some of there abilities might not work as best as it could drinking human blood. An example of this is that compulsion (mind control), might not work right or not work at all. To get animal blood, the vampire has to go out in the woods and hunt animals, or he/she can buy it from a slaughterhouse or another blood place. Vampire Blood Vampire blood is needed to transform a human into a vampire. It is much harder for a vampire to bleed compared to a human, because of their increased strength and invulnerability. A vampire can bleed like a human, but it requires much more force to damage them, besides using one of their weaknesses. If they don't get attacked through there weaknesses, they will heal really fast if not instantly. To transform a human, the human has to have vampire blood fed to them, then the person has to be killed, and finally after they come back he/she needs to drink human blood. AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna, a vampire, giving Jeremy some of her blood. StefanHand.jpg|Stefan's hand is cut when and get into a fight. Werewolf Blood In Plan B it is confirmed (as Katherine drank Mason's blood) that vampires can drink werewolf blood. Before werewolves transform they do bleed normally like a human does. Most likely as a werewolf it is harder to damage them, but how hard it is to damage them is currently unknown. Doppelgänger Blood Doppelgänger blood was needed in the sacrifice ritual to break the curse placed on . It's unknown if doppelgänger blood has any other mystical qualities to it, but it is possible seeing as they are very rare. Hybrid's Blood Hybrid's blood can cure a werewolf bite. Category:Other